A Piece of Heaven
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. ‘Just complement her!’ “Gas can what’s wrong?” “Your breathe smells like coconut!” Gasser blushed in embarrassment of what he said as he gazed at a very perplexed Beauty. “Huh?”


**A/N: Hi! This is Dark Shining Light performing her first Beauty and Grasser story!! I just love this couple!! It's a true pairing! Like I said, I've never done a bobobo story so please don't be mad at me if it's a bit OOC: I've only seen a few episodes! But enjoy the story and tell what you think! Enjoy! -**

"A Piece of Heaven"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Gasser and Beauty

Rated k+

Romance/Humor

Summary: one-shot. 'Just complement her!' "Gas can what's wrong?" "Your breathe smells like coconut!" Gasser blushed in embarrassment of what he said as he gazed at a very perplexed Beauty. "Huh?"

Notes: This is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo so the characters are the same in the first show that you saw them. And 2) its NIGHT

(Do NOT own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo)

-

-

-

-

"Bobobo? What are you doing?" Beauty inquired with a confused expression as she and Gasser entered a dark room.

"Hush Beauty, this is important!" Bobobo instructed, making the two teens more curious on what they were doing.

"So Mr. Chicken, talk" Don Patch commanded in a detective suit. "What came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"How am I suppose to know?" The chicken yelled, trying to loosen the knot on the ropes. Seemed the poor chicken was tied to a chair.

"WHAT HE COLD TALK!" Beauty shouted in her normal pop- eyed face.

"Won't talk I see." Don Patch said, stroking his chin. "Looks like we're going to have to give him…THE THING!" The orange figured stated, holding up a flashlight.

"No…not THE THING!" Bobobo said, also using the flashlight's light underneath him.

"What's- THE THING!" Beauty asked, holding another flashlight.

The chicken gulped. "What…what are you…going to do to me?"

"Nurse…bring in THE THING!" Don Patch commanded and Bobobo walked in (wearing a nurse's suit), carrying a metal tray.

"NO!" The chicken yelled. "You'll never take me alive!"

"I believe it's already too late for that." Don Patch stated, lifting up the thing.

"BUT THAT"S JUST A FEATHER!" Beauty shouted.

"No…anything but that!" The animal seemed to be scared. "NOOOOO!"

---5 seconds later-----

"HAHAHAHA! STOP THAT! STOP IT!" The chicken laughed as Bobobo tickled him with the feather.

"ARE CHICKENS EVEN TICKISH?!" Beauty shouted.

"I'm afraid it's not safe for you children to watch anymore." Don Patch informed, dressed as an old lady. "SO SCRAM WON"T YOU!"

Then the orange figure closed the door on them, making them sweat drop.

"Looks like that's it." Gasser stated, starting to walk away. "Come on Beauty; let's go look around a bit."

Instantaneously, the pink haired girl smiled. "Sure Gas can!" And ran to him, ignoring the chicken crying out 'It was the egg' and Bobobo and Don Patch's complaints saying 'No it was the chicken'

The rocker grinned back, slightly turning pink. _'I finally get to spend some time with Beauty. This was a great idea!'_

---2 minutes later----

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' _Gasser thought, blushing as he walked next to Beauty. _'I don't know what to say to her.'_

"Look Gas can!" Beauty called out, bringing back Gasser attention. "A water fountain."

The boy smiled as she ran towards it before suddenly running to her. "Wait Beauty!"

She turned around. "Gas can?"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "You almost stepped on that snail." He explained.

Beauty looked down and saw that he was right. "Oh! You're right Gas can! Sorry."

After the snail crossed the road (which took about hours), they realized that Gasser was still holding her arm. They blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry." The boy apologized, looking down.

"No it's alright. I'm not mad."

He gazed back at her, still blushing. He noticed the red on her too. He also noticed how lovely that blush looked on Beauty, and how the Sakura tree and new moon made it a romantic place. A quick image of kissing his crush flashed in his mind.

'_I can't do that; she'll hate me. But I at least have to do something that those sissy boys would say to their girlfriends; like hold her hand or at least give her a complement. She deserves at least that.'_

"Beauty."

'_Tell her she's beautiful or that she looks so pretty underneath the cherry blossom tree. Just complement her!' _

"Gas can what's wrong?"

"Your breathe smells like coconut!" Gasser blushed in embarrassment of what he said as he gazed at a very perplexed Beauty. "Huh?"

"Wait, that's not what I meant."

"You meant what?"

"Your eyes sparkle at the moon's heat." He mentally slapped himself again. What was wrong with him?

"But the moon's not even hot. Or are you talking about Don Patch?"

"No!!"

She blinked. "Gas can are you okay?"

He sighed in defeat. Why could he stand up to Hair Hunters and yet he couldn't even give Beauty a complement? "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The two walked over to the fountain and sat down, a bit far away from each other. Both neither had anything to say until Beauty spoke. "So um Gas can…what do want to be when you grow up?"

"To be truthful, I don't want to be an adult if it means I'll end up as Mr. Bobobo." Gasser explained, leaning back.

Beauty giggled in response, she looked back at him and gasped. "Gas can!"

Too late, since he carelessly leaned back, well, he fell in the fountain. "Gas can are you okay?"

He stood up. "Yeah." Tonight was definitely not his night.

She helped him up and noticed that he was shivering. "Gas can, are you cold?" She wondered.

"No, what makes you say that?"

The female stood there, blushed before embracing her secret crush. Of course, his face was brighter than another moment in his life. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks." He muttered.

"You know there's one thing you won't do if you don't grow up."

"What's that?" He looked down at her. She face began to heat up as she brought her face closer to his._ 'Come on Beauty, time to show him your feelings.'_

'_She's going to kiss me! She's going to kiss me! She's going to kiss me!'_

But just as he was one inch from her face, an annoyed voice interrupted them. "I can't believe you two!"

They broke up, seeing Don Patch in a motherly costume. "We leave you children out for a few minutes and you're already having a make out session. Oh, how fast you kids grow." He pulled out a tissue, wiping away the trail of anime tears.

"BUT WE HAVEN"T EVEN KISSED YET!" Gasser stated.

"They grow up so fast! Well, at least I have you three!" Showing a nest of birds on Bobobo's hair.

"THERE'S A NEST ON YOUR HAIR!" Beauty yelled.

"Ahh, I think they're hungry! Who wants to go first?" Bobobo asked the birds, holding a bowl of Ramon.

"BIRDS DON"T EAT RAMON!" Beauty exclaimed again.

"Why not? Everyone loves Ramon." Bobobo countered.

"Yeah, you're just jealous that you're not getting any!" Don Patch said.

"THAT"S NOT THE POINT!"

But of course they ignored her and walked on, Beauty and Gasser trailing behind only this time by holding hands.

-

-

-

-

"WHERE THE F ARE MY BIRDS!" An angry mad yelled.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Well, that's the end. Sorry for the OOC but please tell me what you think. Review please!**

**Til my next story,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
